Galentine's Day vs Valentine's Day
by peacelovespring
Summary: CS Valentine Two-Shot. "Um, hi, I live across the hall, and I know I must look terrifying because half my body is covered in bandages, but I can't get my medication open, would you mind opening it for me?" Rated T, because I'm cautious.
1. Part One

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day lovelies! The second part of this will be up later tonight, but please peruse this in the meantime. :)**

* * *

There was a ding and the elevator doors opened. Emma stepped inside and moved to press her floor when she heard a muffled "Wait!". She stifled a groan before moving to hold the doors. She peered down the hall and saw a mummy coming towards her. Well, not a mummy exactly but someone covered in a significant amount of pearly white bandages. The person was limping but obviously making an effort to move quickly. Emma felt mildly chagrined for feeling annoyed at having to hold the door. Obviously, this person was in dire need of some kindness.

The mummy/person finally made it to the elevator and shuffled inside. "Thank you. I really appreciate you waiting for me." The voice coming from behind the bandaging was obviously male and obviously foreign. Emma wasn't great at the accent thing but she guessed his was Irish.

She nodded back at him and went to select her floor. "Which floor are you on?" She smiled, hoping that her eyes weren't too pitying as she took in his condition. Half of his head was wrapped in bandages. Black hair was sticking out in between and only one of his brilliant blue eyes was uncovered. He had on a neck brace and one arm from shoulder to the tips of his fingers was in a hard cast. From his movements, Emma would guess his ribs were wrapped as well and he had a walking boot on one foot. On the half of his body that wasn't bandaged or covered, his skin was alarmingly pink and shiny. Emma was dying to know how he gotten in this state but she didn't make a practice of conversing with strangers.

"I'm on the fifth floor." Emma went ahead and pressed the button before standing back to wait. The man saw that she had only pressed the one button, and his unobscured eyebrow raised. "You also live on the fifth floor?"

Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes at the attempt at small talk but said, "Yep. It was a surprise to me too."

"Oh! How long have you been living here?" He was looking at her in earnest and Emma had to wonder if he was on drugs or just naturally this friendly. She hoped it was the drugs.

"I moved in last week." She focused back on the doors as they cheerily dinged their arrival. Emma wanted to sprint away and disappear inside her apartment but she forced herself to wait and hold the doors for him.

He shuffled out of the elevator and looked at her with something that was probably supposed to be a smile. With all the bandaging it was hard to tell, but she smiled back just to be safe. "I normally like to be the one holding doors open, but obviously I need the help. Thank you."

"It's nothing, really. I was coming here anyway."

The man barked out a laugh and then grimaced. Emma's hunch about the wrapped ribs grew, as she looked at him worriedly. He was holding out his hand to her. "I'm Killian, by the way. If you need something I'm just down the hall. Although, I don't know how much help I can offer for the next few weeks so far." His mouth twisted again and Emma guessed he was going for a self-depreciating grin.

Emma hated getting to know her neighbors. She moved around too much to usually make it worth the introduction, but she found herself extending her hand to gingerly shake his. "I'm Emma. It's nice to meet you. I'll try not to need anything, but if you need something, I'm also just down the hall too."

It was impossible to mistake his smile this time, and Emma didn't know if it was just the influence of the impending holiday, but she could've sworn his eye was shining brighter. "Emma. Pleasure to meet you." He looked at her for another moment before releasing her hand and moving down the hall.

Emma found herself watching his progress down the hall and shook her head once before moving away. Still, she glanced one more time down the hall as she unlocked her door. She was surprised to see the man, Killian, standing in front of his door, watching her. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks at getting caught and raised her hand to wave before stepping inside her apartment. She closed the door behind her while raising a hand to her cheek. She couldn't decide what was more embarrassing: getting caught catching him watching her, or actually _blushing_. It was this damn holiday influencing her, definitely not the attractive, if not slightly terrifying, gaze of her neighbor.

She moved into her kitchen and started putting away her groceries. Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Regina were coming over soon and she needed to focus on starting dinner. They took turns hosting Galentine's Day each year and Emma had drawn the short straw this year.

It wasn't that she was bitter about _this_ particular holiday; anything that involved ladies supporting and celebrating ladies was something Emma could immediately get behind. No, it was her friends' insistence on either bemoaning their tragic love lives or reveling in their fortunate relationships at their annual get together that rankled Emma. But they were all completely beyond her control or reason, and would be here soon.

Emma swallowed her misgivings about the upcoming dinner and started bustling around the kitchen to starting preparing dinner. She was making lasagna (as per tradition) and once it had started baking, she settled down at her island with some paperwork. She was working a big case and the details were getting mangled in her head. She spread all the details she had across the counter's surface and was trying to make sense of it when there was a buzz from her intercom. Emma glanced at the clock on the wall and realized she had lost track of time. She bounded over to intercom and pressed the call button. "Yeah?"

"It's us!" Ruby shouted. With the added crackle of static, Emma winced away from the speaker but hit the button to let them up. She gathered up her papers, with a sigh. She hadn't made any headway yet but knew better than to try to focus on work once her friends got here. She set everything aside and made her way over to the door, anticipating her friends' knock. Sure enough, there was a knock and Emma swung open the door for her friends. They each were holding a bag from the liquor store (also per tradition, the guests supplied the booze).

"Happy Galentine's Day, Emma!" Ruby shouted. She moved forward to hug Emma before making herself at home inside.

Emma looked at Mary Margaret and Regina. "How much did you let her drink on the way here?" They both laughed before hugging her too and moving inside.

"That's not fair!" Ruby protested. Emma put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "The answer is none! I'm just excited to see you. You've been all MIA since you moved in here."

"She was this giggly since we picked her up," Regina said as she put down her bag. "She really is just excited to see your new place."

Emma smiled at her friend. "You know I'm just kidding, Ruby. So, what do you think?" She held up her hands, an invitation for Ruby to go explore. Predictably, Ruby clapped her hands together in excitement and rushed off to inspect the rest of the place. They all laughed at her antics and followed behind her.

"It definitely is a step up from your last place," Mary Margaret said. "That one made me want to call the health department on your behalf."

"Wasn't there mold on the walls in that place?" Regina asked. They had reached Emma's bedroom and were turning on the spot to take it all in.

"Too be fair to the last place, almost all of my apartments have had mold on the walls." Emma said, trying not to sound too defensive.

"Which was not good for your health!" Ruby called from the closet. Emma had no idea what Ruby expected to find in there; she knew Emma's wardrobe better than Emma did.

"This place though? _Very_ nice," Regina commented with approval. She lived in a posh part of town in what most people would call a manor, but what she called a "sophisticated townhouse", to which Emma usually snorted. Now, hearing Regina compliment her apartment, Emma was outrageously pleased.

"I agree, it's really nice, Emma. You've even decorated it beyond your normal stark, institutional design style." Mary Margaret piped in, a smile on her face. "That promotion to sheriff really did include a nice pay raise, huh?"

Emma found herself fighting off a blush and failing for the second time that day. "Yeah, it did. Which was why I decided to make it look like _I_ lived here, rather than just _someone_ lived here."

"Well, I'm severely disappointed," Ruby declared as she emerged from the closet, some clothes hanging in her hands. "You are not wearing our agreed upon outfit for tonight."

Emma groaned. "Ruby, we did not agree to that outfit. You told me I had to wear that outfit upon pain of death and I told you it wasn't happening." Mary Margaret and Regina laughed. "Besides, it's just you guys. Is it really mandatory to dress up?"

"Yes! If you can't dress up for your oldest and dearest friends on the day we celebrate our friendship, then who _can_ you dress up for?" Ruby's eyes were blazing and Emma knew she was fighting a lost cause.

She kept fighting anyway though, because she was Emma after all. "I think you know I love you, even if I'm not wearing a dress and heels."

"No, Emma, I don't know that. I need a constant visual reminder that you love me and our friendship. So you're gonna go change and then we'll open the wine." She threw the dress she had picked out at Emma and then grabbed Mary Margaret's and Regina's arms to tow them out of the room. "You can join us when you're presentable," she called over her shoulder.

Emma grumbled a few rude comments under her breath as she changed. She fished out a pair of heels from under her bed and spritzed some perfume against her neck. Emma knew better than to go back out there without finishing her look, otherwise Ruby would just drag Emma back in here and finish the job herself. Emma walked out into the living room and held out her hands and pivoted in a small circle. She looked at Ruby, "Well? Do I pass inspection, oh dear and wonderful friend?"

Ruby smiled at her innocently and batted her lashes dramatically. "You do, finally. Was that too hard?" Emma snorted rather than responding but was rewarded with a glass of wine anyway.

The oven's timer went off and Emma went to retrieve the lasagna. Mary Margaret had started setting the table and Regina had made a salad while Emma had been changing. Ruby refilled everyone's drinks before they sat down to eat. Emma couldn't help but look around at her friends and feel weirdly grown up. Which was maybe a strange thing for a woman in her late twenties to feel, but she did nonetheless.

Ruby had launched into story about her shift at the diner she worked at on the weekends that mainly revolved around her meeting some doctor type last weekend and going to dinner with him after her shift. It had apparently been "amazing" and "so serendipitous" even before he had asked to take her dinner tomorrow night, "On Valentine's Day, guys! Isn't that amazing?" Emma was truly happy for her friend but couldn't help laughing at how dramatic her life was. If Ruby's life didn't becoming a successful rom-com, Emma would lose all faith in Hollywood.

Mary Margaret chimed in with her plans for Valentine's dinner with David, her boyfriend of basically forever. She was expecting him to propose anytime now and couldn't help but share her theories about why she thought it was finally going to happen tomorrow. Ruby joined in enthusiastically with her enthusiasm. Regina just shared a raised eyebrow and a smirk with Emma; they had similar feelings about their friends' and this holiday.

Emma took a drink of her wine before standing up to start clearing the dishes they had finished. She was rinsing the plates and handing them off to Regina while Mary Margaret and Ruby brought the rest of the dinner dishes into the kitchen, when there was a knock at her door. She looked up to see her confusion mirrored on her friends' faces.

"Are we expecting someone else?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head but went to answer the door anyway. Standing on the other side was her bandage-covered neighbor. "Hey! Killian!" Emma winced as she realized the wine was starting to hit her.

"Hello, Emma. Sorry, I can hear you have people over, but I came to ask a favor?" His face had been slightly pink before in the elevator but now his complexion was a deep red. Emma nodded and he went on, "I can't get my meds open and I didn't know if you would mind helping me? It's the arm cast that is giving me trouble. Well, that and the eye patch. I can hold the bottle in the casted hand but then my depth perception is too off to properly wrangle it open." Emma smiled, finding his obvious embarrassment over his predicament totally endearing. She held out her hand to take his medication from him. "Sorry, I really tried for about a half hour before I admitted defeat. I really don't like to disturb people."

"Killian. It's not a problem. While I would love to know what happened to necessitate all this medication, you're definitely not disturbing me. Here," she said. She had popped open the lid effortlessly and handed it back to him. "What medication are you taking?"

"It's Vicodin, I think, for the pain. The nurse told me the morphine would start to lose effect around now so I didn't want to put off taking some of this for too long."

"Vicodin? Don't you need to take these with a meal? Have you eaten?" Emma recognized her inner Mary Margaret coming out, but found that she was genuinely concerned. She rationalized that any normal person wouldn't want their neighbor to die of drug overdose if they could do something to help. "We just finished eating, but you're welcome to come in and eat something."

"Oh no, that's not necessary, Emma. I appreciate your help with opening my pain meds enormously but I can see you have company." He raised a hand to wave behind her. "I don't want to keep you." Emma turned to see Ruby, Regina, and Mary Margaret standing near the entrance to the kitchen with shit-eating grins on all of their faces. She rolled her eyes, already anticipating the discussion that would follow this interaction.

Mary Margaret waved back, "Just hang on, one minute. We'll make you a plate to take with you. Emma made a _divine_ lasagna and I'm sure she would be _happy_ to share." She disappeared back into the kitchen and Emma heard her opening cupboards.

Ruby strode forward to stand beside Emma. "It's too bad you're not supposed to mix alcohol and Vicodin, or we would also send a bottle of wine with you." Emma had seen many a man crumble under the cat-caught-the-canary smile Ruby was giving Killian, but he simply smiled.

"That is too bad. I can tell you the only thing I want more after the day I've had is a bottle of rum."

Regina had moved forward toward the door too. "So what kind of day have you had?" Emma winced. The only person on the planet more blunt than Emma was Regina.

But again Killian wasn't fazed. "A really shitty one." They all laughed so he went on, "I'm a firefighter and things went poorly today. Burns are fairly normal on the job but some debris fell on me and I was pinned under it for a fair amount of time. The bandages are hiding the worst of the burns." His non-broken arm came up to scratch behind his ear, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. He cleared his throat. "Um, but yeah, I also apparently broke my arm in several places and had hairline fractures on some ribs and my ankle. The neck brace is just a precaution since I hit my head as well."

"Okay, now I'm really sorry we can't give you some hard liquor," Ruby said. Regina nodded as Mary Margaret came out from the kitchen. She had several tupperware containers stacked on top of each other and was wrestling them into a plastic bag.

"You all have been more than kind. I think I can forgive you for excluding it." His blue eye winked at them as he said it and Ruby giggled.

Emma was smiling herself as she took the bag from Mary Margaret to help her. Together they got the food situated and Mary Margaret smiled at Killian. "We hope you feel better soon. Great to meet you!" She then walked back to the kitchen, grabbing Ruby and Regina as she went. They called half-hearted goodbyes themselves, before they were all out of sight.

Emma rolled her eyes and shared a smile with Killian. Her friends were never as subtle as they thought they were. She handed the bag of food to Killian. "I would apologize for them, but it wouldn't be in the spirit of the day. So instead, I'm just going to say, they mean well."

Killian laughed shortly, trying not to rock his body too much. "I can see they do. You have no need to apologize, I assure you. Had this situation been reversed, however, you would probably be seeking legal counsel against me. Then, I would be needing to apologize profusely to you."

"I'm sure your friends would mean well, too."

"Oh definitely, they would. But that doesn't mean they still aren't assholes." Emma laughed at that and Killian smiled at her. "Okay, I won't keep you any longer, although I have enjoyed this immensely. Have a good night, Emma."

"You too, Killian." He saluted her and turned to move down the hall. "And hey? This wasn't a bother, so if you do need anything else, don't hesitate, okay?"

He nodded, giving her one last smile before shuffling away. Emma shut the door behind her and turned to see her friends standing in a line with their arms crossed, those shit-eating grins back on their faces.

Ruby, of course, spoke first. "Oh Lucy! Have you got some 'splaining to do."


	2. Part Two

"Okay, the _I Love Lucy_ references have to stop." Emma glared at her friends. As soon as Killian left and she had shut the doors, her friends had rushed her into the living room and started demanding details.

"We just want to know everything that you know about him. Is that too much to ask?" Ruby declared. She had started another glass of wine and her hand gestures were becoming more dramatic.

"I told you, we met in the elevator. Exchanged hellos and other simple pleasantries. After we ate, he knocked on the door, asked me to open some pain medication for him, and offered him some dinner. What else do you want to know exactly?" Emma was wedged between Regina and Ruby on the couch and she was starting to squirm.

Mary Margaret answered from the arm chair. "We want to know what you think of him, Emma. This cute guy shows up on your doorstep, asking for you to care for him and we're not supposed to be curious? Give us something, or we're just going to keep asking," she singsonged.

Emma turned her glare on her. "I don't know what to say! I've spent a total of ten minutes talking to him."

"Oh please," Regina said, chiming in. "You know his name, where he lives, his occupation, and that he recently suffered multiple injuries. You fed him and gave him medication, for goodness sake! That's more than you usually know about a guy before you start spouting your gospel."

"My gospel? What does that mean?"

Ruby snorted. "Your gospel: why or, more usually, why not a guy is worth your time. We just wanna know what you're thinking."

"I do not do that." Emma cast a disbelieving look around at her friends and saw the same look on their faces. "Do I?" All them laughed, sobering up one minute before launching into a new fit of giggles. Emma finally had to raise her hands in defeat. "Okay, maybe I kind of do that. A bit! But I swear I wasn't doing that with Killian. He's just a neighbor and I was only thinking of him as a neighbor."

Mary Margaret nodded her head. "Okay, but let's say we moved beyond viewing him as just a neighbor. Would you consider it?"

Emma wasn't sure what to say. The wine had settled in a few hours ago and it was hard to focus. "I guess? I don't know. I really don't know enough to make that call."

Ruby sat up straighter and set her glass on the table. "Well, let's take a vote. I say you should do it."

Mary Margaret went next. "So do I!"

"I think it's a good idea too." Regina said, shrinking away from the punch Emma had aimed in her direction. "What?" she said defensively.

"I thought you would be on my side."

"Emma, we're all on your side." Ruby said as she wrapped her in a hug. "We just want what's best for you. And we all think that Killian could be a good thing in your life."

"Guys, I think we can calm down with the insistent matchmaking. I just started a new job and I'm living in a new place. I don't think now is a good time for a relationship."

"Well, it's not like the guy can start a relationship right now either. He's gonna be out of commission for a few weeks at least. We all saw those bandages, right?" Regina said.

"That's really superficial of you Regina!" Mary Margaret admonished her. "There is way more to a relationship than just what he looks like."

"I'm just saying. We were all thinking it." Regina replied.

Ruby let out a quiet, "Mm-hmm," in agreement, and Emma decided that it was time to call it a night.

"Alright ladies, this has been fun, but I'm kicking you out now. I'll call you all a cab." Emma stood up and accepted empty wine glasses from her friends. They gathered their coats and shoes from where they had been discarded earlier. They exchanged hugs and walked out into the hall. Emma was about to close the door behind them when she heard Ruby.

"If we run into Killian again, I am _so_ giving him her number." Emma considered yelling after her to definitely not do that, but, even in a wine haze, knew that she would only end up goading Ruby into banging on his door.

Emma bolted the door behind her and flicked off lights as she headed to her bedroom, pausing in the kitchen to start the tiny dishwasher. She stayed awake only long enough to receive "made it home safe" from everyone before completely passing out.

When she woke up, she automatically knew it was much too early. The light blaring in through the windows was early morning sunlight and Emma groaned as she realized she forgot to shut the blinds before she laid down. She fumbled around for her phone to check the time. She was right; it was 7:48.

Emma rolled over onto her back and gazed at the ceiling blearily, considering her options. She could get up, close the blinds and burrow back into her bed for the rest of the day. Or she could get up, numb the pounding in her head and get an early start at cracking the case she hadn't finished yet.

She laid in bed for another five minutes, distracted by the dappling of the sun against the ceiling before dragging herself into an upright position. She bemoaned having to make responsible adult decisions as she started the coffee maker and glared at her fridge contents, hoping inspiration for breakfast would hit her, preferably in the stomach.

She turned her head in the direction of her front door, thinking she had heard a noise. She glanced at the clock. It was barely eight AM, who could really be up this early, and on a Sunday? She shook her head to clear it; maybe this hangover was stronger than she realized? She grabbed a bottle of aspirin from a cabinet when she heard the noise again. It was definitely a knock, faint but unmistakable this time.

Emma padded over to the door and peered through the peephole. It was Killian, a bottle in his uninjured hand. He looked like hell, and he was definitely still in his pajamas. Emma smoothed a hand over her hair and straightened her own pajama shirt before swinging open the door.

"Good morning, neighbor. Are you always up this early?"

"You are so going to get sick of me. I really wouldn't have come and bothered you, but I'm supposed to take this for infection. Apparently, the pharmacist didn't consider giving me the 'easy open' bottles. All these bodily injuries weren't enough for the lad; he felt the need to make sure my ego was bruised as well." Emma laughed and beckoned him inside.

"I was going to make breakfast. Are you hungry?"

Killian hesitated on the threshold. "I mean, I am but I feel like we're getting into a weird cycle of you feeding me while receiving nothing in return."

Emma turned around to face him. "I'm just being neighborly. I'm not what you would call a caregiver sort of person, but I can make my injured neighbor a few meals without feeling like I'm being swindled."

"I'll come inside your flat on the condition that someday you let me pay you back in kind."

Emma rested her hands on her hips as she looked him over. "If that makes you feel better, I'll say yes."

"You're just saying that because you're looking out for me, aren't you?" He twitched his head in what Emma approximated was supposed to be a head shake. "It doesn't matter, I'm going to hold you to this conversation anyway."

"Whatever, will you come inside already before you fall over?" Killian crossed her doorstep with obvious reluctance and began his awkward shuffle to cross her entryway. "Now, how do you like your eggs? 'Cause I can really only do scrambled and fried."

"Scrambled eggs are fine and I'm not in danger of tipping over. I'm injured, not infirm."

Emma led the way into her kitchen and gestured at the island stools so he would sit down. "You're going to try to tell me your balance wasn't effected at all when you hit your head? You do know I can see the neck brace, right?"

He slid onto the stool gingerly and rested his casted arm on the back of the adjacent stool. "My balance may be slightly off kilter but I'm still not in danger of falling over." His other forearm rested casually on the island counter and as Emma whisked the eggs she couldn't help but notice they looked _very_ nice. Killian was talking again so she didn't dwell on it. "Falling down, though? Very different story. Did you know that visibility is not great in a neck brace?"

Emma laughed and he smiled in return. "I did not know that. What else sucks about being so fragile?" she asked as she poured the mixed eggs into the pan. She bustled around the kitchen as he ticked off his various ailments.

"Well, immediately, the most obnoxious thing that comes to mind is the pain. Just constantly throbbing in the background and making surprise appearances every once in a while, just in case I had forgotten. But then there's the normal, everyday things that have become exponentially harder: showering, dressing, sleeping, and of course actually opening the damn bottle of pain medication." Emma bit back a laugh, as it didn't seem appropriate while he was detailing his pain. "And for the record, neighbor, I am not fragile. I may be a bit shaky, wobbly at the most, but fragile, I am not." Emma just looked at him for a moment before turning away to laugh.

"You are the most fragile person in this room and I'm going to stand by my statement." She dished up the eggs and turned around with two plates in her hands. "Which one do you want?"

Killian pointed to a plate and she set it down in front of him. "This looks great. Thank you, again."

"You're welcome, again." Emma sat down next to him and they ate in silence for a moment. She had almost cleared her plate before she wondered if she should say something else. She could see in her peripheral that Killian was equally focused on his food. She continued to eat but now at a more reasonable pace and racked her brains for a conversation topic. She was determined not to bring up the elephant in the room but truly couldn't come up with anything else to talk about.

Killian beat her to the punch though. "So do you have Valentine's Day plans?"

Emma laughed and stood up to get some juice. "Ha, no. Last night's shenanigans were as close as I get to this holiday." She gestured the carton in his direction and he nodded in response. She poured two glasses and came back over to their stools. "Truly, I probably wouldn't even celebrate Galentine's Day if my friends didn't rope me into it every year."

"Galentine's Day? Is this a secret American thing you don't share with foreigners?"

"No, it's a made up holiday from a TV show that my friends have kind of adopted. It's a day for celebrating friendship instead of romance." Emma smirked. "Equally farcical if you ask me, but they usually don't." Killian barked out a laugh then grimaced a bit. Emma winced in sympathy. "Sorry, I'll try not to make you laugh anymore."

"Oh no, lass, please don't do that. It's my own fault for not controlling myself. I like the idea of your holiday though. I've had many more important friendships in my life than relationships. It seems more appropriate to celebrate them than my disastrous dating attempts."

"I agree. I'm just one of those people that doesn't like to make a big deal out of things. It doesn't mean I don't love my friends, because I do. I just don't love holidays."

"There's just too much pressure during holidays now. The insistence that every holiday involves a gift, and a perfect one at that. That nothing can go wrong and everything has to be unbearably cheesy and cliché. How anyone can actually enjoy Valentine's Day under those conditions is beyond me."

"Exactly! It just doesn't seem worth it. If you really loved someone you would show them that everyday, not just today."

Killian smiled and raised his juice glass to toast hers. "To everyday love."

Emma clinked her glass against his. "Hear, hear!" She laughed loudly before getting up to clear their dishes. Killian moved to follow her and she beckoned him to sit back down.

He stood up anyway and picked up his plate."Let me help. It's not fair that you cooked and now you're going to clean."

Emma looked him up and down pointedly. "And how exactly are you planning to help?"

"I can see your dishwasher and I assure you I am capable of putting these few dishes in it. I can't do very much right now. Let me have this."

Emma glared at him for a moment longer before retreating back to her stool. "Okay, fine. But let the record reflect that it's only because you begged." Killian saluted her before hobbling around the kitchen. She pulled her files over from where she had stored them yesterday and started to browse the contents again.

Killian saw her movements and asked, "What are you working on?"

"I'm just going over some case notes, trying to come up with a breakthrough. I've been over this file a hundred times now and I keep coming up empty."

"You're a police officer?" Emma didn't miss the surprise in his voice and looked up.

Emma raised her eyebrows and studied his face. "I'm actually the sheriff. I just got the promotion and that's why I was able to move in to this place."

Killian's head bobbed in what Emma guessed was supposed to be a nod. "Wow! Congratulations! That must be pretty exciting. I had heard through the grapevine at work that there was a new sheriff. I had no idea she was my new neighbor though."

Emma smiled. "Thank you. I actually had also heard about a firefighter getting in an accident at a scene yesterday but I had no idea that idiot was my new neighbor."

Killian smiled more broadly than Emma had seen so far in their acquaintanceship. "Very nice backhanded compliment, love. I would clap for you, but alas, I am the idiot you are unfortunately sharing a building with." He closed the dishwasher and picked up his medication. He looked down at it sheepishly. "So, um…would you…?"

Emma was already holding out her hand and interrupted him. "Give it here. Sorry, I somehow forgot that was why you were over here in the first place."

Killian handed over the bottle. "I don't know how you forgot either," he joked. "My entire body is practically a walking advertisement for these medications."

Emma laughed and handed back the now open bottle. Killian smiled with obvious gratitude and Emma found herself wondering what his full, uninjured face looked like. He was shuffling towards the door and she hopped up quickly to follow up. "Thank you again for breakfast. And for just generally being concerned for my well-being."

"You're welcome and I was still serious about it being no trouble." He opened the door and turned to wave before heading down the hall. Emma watched him until he made it to his door and was surprised when he turned toward her to wave again. She winced at being caught but waved back anyway. Impulsively she called after him, "Don't be a stranger." His wave turned into a salute before he disappeared inside.

Emma stepped back into her apartment and closed the door. She didn't want to dwell on how much she had enjoyed his company, or how easily they got along, so she strode purposely to the kitchen to pick her case file. She decided to camp out on the couch and go over the entire contents of the file again. She knew that given enough time she would eventually figure out the solution so she started to take notes of everything that stood out to her.

She was still scribbling furiously when she noticed the lighting change and she looked up to see the room deeply shadowed. She whipped her head around to the clock on the wall and realized it was now late afternoon. Emma grimaced and stretched. She hadn't meant to get so caught up in her work and now most of the day was gone. She gathered the file's contents and put them away. It was past time for a break and Emma decided to start with a shower while she decided what she wanted for an early dinner.

She was toweling off and deciding on a new pajama outfit when there was a knock on the door. She didn't think a lot of it before padding over to answer the door. It was only when she met Killian's stunned gaze that she realized she probably should not have answered the door in only her towel. She embarrassedly tried to lengthen the towel to cover more of her to obviously no avail.

"Um, hi?" she stammered out.

Killian was as eloquent. "Hi Emma." He was staring at her and she cleared her throat thoroughly embarrassed now. His gaze snapped up to her face and his exposed skin turned a deep red. "Sorry. I, um, brought over take out. You said you didn't have plans and, well, I didn't have plans either but, uh, I can go. Sorry."

Emma saw the take out bags in his hand now and saw her opening to flee. "That sounds great. I'm going to change but come in." She sprinted away from him, calling over her shoulder. "I'll be right out." She slammed her bedroom door behind her and collapsed on her bed. She had never felt more foolish and she was desperately tempted to climb out the window and escape. Completely abandon this apartment and this city so she never had to confront this embarrassing moment again.

She sighed and sat up. It always helped her to consider the worst possible response to a scenario to put things in perspective again. Killian had seemed just as embarrassed as her and _very_ surprised by how little her towel had been covering. She stood up and got dressed, her confidence returning. She could handle this.

When she emerged from her bedroom, she found Killian setting out silverware and plates. It was odd to see him carefully wobbling around her kitchen but she remembered that he had already eaten two meals from her, one actually in her kitchen. He had already unloaded the bags he had brought in and Emma could see it was standard Chinese dishes.

"This looks great. I'm also impressed you knew where to find my plates."

Killian jumped slightly and turned around to look at her. His face was still slightly red but he went along with ignoring the greeting he just had. "Well, it took some trial and error, but it turns out we keep them in the same cabinet. Our silverware drawers are also the same. Weird, right?"

"That's actually really weird. Are our apartment layouts the same?"

Killian handed her a plate and started filling his own. "They seem the same to me. Your living room might be slightly larger, but then you do have the corner apartment."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm paying more rent for it. The landlord showed me a middle apartment down on the third floor too but I couldn't resist the view this one had." She filled up her own plate and was happy to see that Killian had also ordered egg rolls. She hesitated but only took one to be polite. Killian laughed and she looked over at him.

"Take two, love. I ordered extras on a hunch. We seem too alike for me to be skimpy on the egg roll order."

Emma restrained a smile with difficulty but gladly took another egg roll. "I feel like it should freak me out how well you know me already, but I'm too happy to see these egg rolls right now to focus on that."

"I'm so happy you're happy with my take out choices. Although, I made the safe choice with Chinese, rather than ordering Thai or Indian food."

"Yes to Indian, and no to Thai." He smiled and Emma realized she was opening the possibility for future dinner plans. It didn't worry her as much it might have with another person. She led Killian into the living room and held his plate while he settled on her couch. "So would you like to watch a movie? My only stipulation is that we stay as far away from the Valentine's Day theme as possible."

"Deal. Did you have anything in mind?" He reached up to take his plate back and she sat down beside him. She turned on the TV and started flipping through Netflix. She scrolled down to the Trending Now selection.

"I really don't. Is there anything you've been wanting to see? Anything you haven't seen that you feel like you should?"

Killian studied the screen. "I actually haven't seen Parks and Recreation. Have you seen that one?"

Emma glanced over at him before hitting play. "Parks and Rec is the best and yes I've seen it. However, I have to warn you that the first season isn't so great but it _dramatically_ improves. You just have to stick it out. Okay?"

Killian smiled and made eye contact with her. "I'll stick it out but I'm expecting great things here."

"Well, you were right about the egg rolls and I'm right about Parks and Rec. I think you and I understand one another."

"Which is a little odd considering we only met…" He thought for a moment. "…yesterday? Was that only yesterday?"

"I may not be on heavy pain medication but it also seems crazy that was only yesterday."

"Okay, shh! I want to hear the show." She snorted but dug into her food anyway. Killian ate steadily and focused on the show. Emma kept sneaking looks over at him and she told herself it was to gauge his reaction to one of her favorite shows.

After the first episode, they took a break to get seconds and Killian refused to tell her his opinion of the show so far.

"I haven't seen enough to feel sure of my opinion so far. I don't want to judge too hastily."

"But which way are you judging it? I won't hold it against you later."

He held her gaze as they settled back on the couch. "You promise that?" His eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

Emma bit her lip and looked away. "I promise?" She looked back and he was rolling his eyes.

"There's no way I'm telling you now. Just keep going, Emma."

She pursed her lips but hit play anyway. "Fine. But anytime you're willing to share, I'd like to hear it."

Killian smirked but didn't reply, which only made Emma roll her eyes. They finished their food by the end of the next episode but despite Emma's best cajoling, Killian refused to say anything else until they had finished the final episode in the season.

"C'mon, you have to give me something here." Emma paused the instant play and faced Killian.

He sat up straighter and took his dish into the kitchen. Emma followed him, feeling a bit like a puppy, but being unable to help herself.

Killian put his plate in the dishwasher and reached out to take hers. She held onto it though and he smirked. "I like it. A lot, actually." Emma let go of her plate and whooped in victory. Killian laughed with her before putting away her plate. "Okay, I think you knew I would like it. It can't be that shocking."

"I didn't _know_ you would like it. I _hoped_ you would. Because if you hadn't, I'm not sure we could have been neighbors anymore," she said with a smile.

"Well then, it's a good thing I liked it. Who knew my apartment was at risk?" He had started to clear the take out boxes and she allowed herself one last victory yell before helping him. He insisted she keep the leftovers but Emma refused to take them all and packed up half of them for him.

"I would really love to stay and marathon the next season with you, but I can feel myself starting to fade."

"Honestly, I'm impressed you made it this far. I'm just really happy you liked Parks and Rec."

"I'm happy I liked it too. We'll have to watch some more soon?" Emma wasn't surprised to see his hand come up to scratch behind his ear.

"We definitely will have to. I can't make promises about my schedule during the week but maybe I can call you if I have a free evening?" Killian's eye lit up and he reached into his pocket for his phone and Emma happily put her number in his contacts. "There. Now you can text me if you have another medication wrestling tournament you need my help winning."

Killian laughed and twitched his head in a poor imitation of shaking it. "That is a relief. I was so worried I would have to keep going into that ring by myself." He grabbed his half of the leftovers and headed toward her front door. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Thank you for dinner. And for sticking around to watch Parks and Rec with me."

Killian smiled and Emma ignored her heart flipping in her chest. "Thanks for letting me invade your home for the second time today. I'll see you soon?"

Emma smiled back. "I'll see you soon. Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Emma." He walked away and Emma waited until he made it to his door. He looked for her again and she waved before closing her door. She recognized that this was the best Valentine's Day she had ever spent. She couldn't wait to see Killian again.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I definitely didn't post this last night but I hope it was worth the extra wait! As always, I would love to hear your thoughts :) - M**


End file.
